Quince Días
by Lau-Cervi Weasley
Summary: Un reto, un artículo y quince días... Hermione Granger tiene que entrevistar al jugador de Quidditch más famoso del mundo, que resulta ser su ex-amigo Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué pasará durante esos días de convivencia? ( este fic lo habréis visto con el nombre


Este fic como os habréis dado cuenta es un unión de LauWG y cervatilla.

En un principio esta historia se iba a llamar: "Tu popularidad + mi dolor nuestro odio" pero como fanfiction no admite los signos hemos tenido que poner este título.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, menos los que son inventados por nosotras.

Espero que os guste:

**Capítulo 1: Recordando lo olvidado.**

Pelo castaño ondulado, ojos miel, estatura media, cuerpo proporcionado, temperamento sereno, humor estable.

La chica propietaria de estas características dirigió la vista hacia un cajón de su escritorio. Llevaba meses, no, años sin atreverse a abrirlo, a causa del miedo a los malos recuerdos. De pie junto al marco de la puerta, lo observaba dubitativa.

Alzó una mano, en la cual sostenía una pequeña llave de cobre perteneciente a la cerradura del ya nombrado cajón. Miró el oxidado metal: la llavecita había estado enterrada en un hoyo del jardín que había hecho la misma chica morena. Todas esas molestias, para después de tres años volver a encontrarla e intentar superar su rencor del pasado.

Con paso algo indeciso, consiguió llegar al mueble de madera. Se agachó y enfrentó su mirada con la cerradura del cajón, el cual esperaba para ser abierto.

Suspiró, y, en un arrebato de valentía, metió la llave y la volteó hacia un lado. Un sonoro 'click' le indicó que ahora el cajón podría abrirse. El corazón le empezó a latir violentamente. Su mano, temblorosa, asió el mango y tiró de él, dejando ver dentro del cajón muchas cosas que la chica conocía, y que le daba mucha alegría verlas de nuevo, y a la vez resentimiento.

El primer libro que vislumbró, el único que contenía el cajón, se titulaba _Historia de Hogwarts. _Sonrió. ¡Cómo lo había añorado! Tantos años sin verlo, sin leerlo, sin poder depositarlo en su estantería sintiendo otra cosa que no fuera tristeza o antipatía. Lo cogió entre sus manos, que aún tiritaban de la emoción, y, tras echarle otro vistazo a las letras que todavía conservaban su color dorado, lo apretó fuertemente sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar vívidamente aquel castillo que le robó su adolescencia.

No quiso recordar por qué se había alejado de su vida, de sus amigos, ni por qué había sufrido estos últimos años. Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando, al dejar el libro en el suelo, vio de repente una revista, la revista que contenía un artículo que cambió su vida para siempre.

Se puso aún más nerviosa cuando la portada se le hizo visible: _Corazón de Hogwarts_, rezaba el título. "_Cómo convivir con Ronald Weasley durante quince días" _era el subtítulo, bien conocido para Hermione. Claro que le era bien conocido, había sido ella quien lo había escrito.

La cara pecosa y el pelo rojo de su ex-amigo Ron... Esa era la fotografía en movimiento y en color que ocupaba la primera plana, por debajo del subtítulo. Hermione se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al observar a su antiguo compañero de aventuras con aquella expresión juvenil e infantil al mismo tiempo que siempre lo había caracterizado. El muchacho, de unos diecisiete años, guiñaba un ojo al expectador, en este caso la chica, y luego sonreía socarronamente.

Hermione había extrañado muchísimo esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, y también esos ojos azul cielo que la habían cautivado en sus tiempos de estudiante. Cada noche, antes de dormirse, miraba fijamente la oscuridad e imaginaba que veía de nuevo la cara de su amigo... Expresión despreocupada, tierna, dulce... Siempre había sido así. Siempre, excepto en séptimo año.

Dejó de sonreír, y en su mirada apareció un fulgor que reflejó rabia y pena. Arrogancia... En el último curso, Ronald Weasley se había apuntado a la lista de arrogantes populares de Hogwarts. Y todo, por culpa de Hermione y de Harry, el último componente del trío que formaban. Ellos le habían insistido para pasarse al lado de los creídos. Lo habían empujado, incluso sin que él quisiera, y luego ya no había remedio para ponerlo de nuevo de su lado.

Le dieron ganas de desgarrar la hoja de la revista. Pero no podía hacerlo sin antes buscar en el índice la página en la que publicaron aquel artículo, tenía que leerlo de nuevo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Página veintisiete y veintiocho... Pasaba las hojas violentamente, sin preocuparse de si se rompían, lo que a ella le importaba ahora era el artículo, _su _artículo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. La sonrisa de Ron la abordó, otra vez esa sonrisa que la derretía; esa mirada azul como el mar que siempre hacía que se perdiera en ella. Él no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, y a lo mejor siendo el último año se hubiera atrevido a decirlo, pero hubo algo que los separó, que la separó del mundo que más quería, Hogwarts, y que ahora volvía en su mente:

**Flash-back**

_"El Viernes de la semana que viene, se harán unas pruebas para el equipo de los Chudley Cannons ya que necesitan un jugador: quieren a alguien con talento, un chico que no se deje intimidar por los cazadores, buscan a un guardián, si queréis apuntaros a las pruebas hablad con vuestro jefe de casa._

_Atentamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts."_

"¡Mira, Ron!".- gritó Hermione emocionada, en cuanto vio el trozo de pergamino pinchado en el tablón de anuncios.

"¿El qué?''.- inquirió Ron acercándose a leer el papel.- "¿Y?''.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros cuando acabó de leerlo.

"¿Cómo que 'y'? Ron ¿Por que no te presentas?".- intervino esta vez Harry, que también lo había visto.

Ron frunció el cejo, extrañado.

"No, no voy a hacerlo, voy a hacer el ridículo."- dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Pero Ron, desde que estás tu de guardián siempre hemos ganado todos los partidos y las copas de quidditch durante dos años seguidos".- razonó Harry.

"Sí –apoya Hermione.-, además ya tendrás tu futuro arreglado: no te gusta estudiar y qué mejor que ser jugador de quidditch, es tu sueño"

"Sí, es mi sueño, pero voy a hacer el ridículo..."- repitió Ron, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar por los pasillos.

Harry y Hermione lo siguieron. Durante todo el camino hacia el comedor a la hora de almorzar estuvieron intentando convencerlo pero no consiguieron nada.

"¿QUEREIS DEJARME YA?. ¡OS LO HE DI-CHO MI-LLO-NES DE VE-CES, NO LO VOY HA HA-CER!. ¿Qué parte no entendéis?" –exclamó finalmente Ron cabreado y cansado.

"Ron, tú eres muy bueno jugando, seguro que te eligen".- insistió Hermione.

"No, no voy a presentarme para que los demás se rían de mí." –dijo Ron.

"Tienes razón, Weasley." –Draco Malfoy, el gran enemigo del trío, había estado oyendo todo y ahora había hecho su aparición aprovechando ese comentario para burlarse de ellos. -Es mejor que no te presentes, aunque pensándolo bien, si te presentas sería muy divertido, así me reiré de ti".- esbozó su típica sonrisa socarrona y se la dedicó a Ron, que lo miraba asqueado.

"¿Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir?.- le preguntó Harry, previendo una pelea entre su amigo y su enemigo.

"Pues la verdad es que, ahora que lo dices...".- empezó Malfoy.

"Vámonos, chicos".- dijo Hermione, y cogió a sus dos amigos por los brazos, arrastrándolos hasta el Gran Comedor.

"¡Rey Weasley, eres un cobarde!".- añadió Malfoy riéndose mientras ellos se alejan.

"Un día le daré su merecido... Le enseñaré con quién se mete." –farfulló Ron entre dientes, con rabia contenida.

Mientras comían Hermione y Harry no habían insistido más sobre lo de las pruebas de guardián, pero tenían un plan y pronto iba a dar comienzo...

"¡Hola! –saludó Ginny, la hermana de Ron, sentándose a su frente. – Oye, Ron ¿has oído lo que malfoy dice de ti?".- le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El silencio de Ron y la mirada fulgurante de ira le dijo a su hermana todo lo que quería oír.

"Que eres un cobarde y que no te atreves a participar en la prueba de Quidditch... ¿Es verdad?".- añadió Ginny entonces.

"Me da igual lo que él diga".- dijo Ron tratando de quitarle importancia, y continuando su comida de manera normal, pero se estaba poniendo rojo de furia.

Harry y Hermione se miran a los ojos tratando de no reír en ese momento, y contentos por que su plan estuviera funcionando tan a la perfección.

Ya en la sala común Ron, Hermione y Harry están haciendo los deberes cuando Dean Thomas se acercó a ellos. Compartió una mirada de complicidad con Hermione y Harry, y luego se dirigió a Ron:

"¿Sabes lo que van diciendo Malfoy y los demás de Slytherin de ti?".- preguntó.

"¿Que soy un cobarde y que no me atrevo a participar en la prueba de quidditch?- adivinó Ron, con un tono sarcástico y cansado.

"Exacto ¿cómo lo sabes?".- quiso saber Dean.

"Porque me lo han dicho millones de veces durante toda la tarde"-explicó Ron exasperado.

"¿Y lo dices así a la ligera?" –dijo Dean incrédulo. –"Yo que tú le tapaba la boca a ese gusano".- levantó el puño y se lo mostró a Ron.

"¡No me faltan ganas! Si lo encuentro le pego un puñetazo y lo tumbo al suelo".- exclamó Ron, imitando a Dean y subiendo también su puño, muy apretado.

"No, porque si os viera algun profesor nos quitaría puntos." –apuntó Hermione, subiendo la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. –"Además no hay que recurrir a la violencia, hay otra formas".- agregó, queriendo sacar el tema.

"Venga va, Hermione, dime una, si eres tan lista."- dijo Ron, con un tono burlón.

"Presentarte a las pruebas y cerrarle la boca a Malfoy.- objetó Hermione audazmente, esbozando media sonrisa.

"Ya estáis otra vez..."- empezó la regañina Ron.

"Ron, piensa que si sale bien serás el jugador más famoso del mundo y encima conseguirás callar a Malfoy de una vez."- le anima Hermione.

"¡Y serás más famoso que Víktor Krum!."- apoyó Harry.

En ese momento Hermione rodó los ojos, pensando que quizá ahora empezaría la habitual sarta de insultos de Ron hacia Krum. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry había conseguido poner el dedo en la llaga.

Ron levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry algo sorprendido.

"¿Más famoso... que Víktor Krum?" –preguntó, aturdido y a la vez con el rostro iluminado.

"¡Sí!" –exclamó Harry, que, conociendo tan bien como conocía a su amigo, sabía que así podría convencerlo. A esto se le podría llamar perfectamente un soborno. –"¡El segundo jugador de Quidditch más joven de todos los tiempos!. ¿Qué te parece?. ¡Las chicas te admirarían!"

Ron comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pensativo. Hermione, por su parte, había comprendido lo que Harry pretendía, y era un buen tema para intensificar, así que le siguió el juego.

"¡Y yo estaría muy orgullosa de ti!" –exclamó sonriéndole a Ron tiernamente.

El pelirrojo la miró y formó una sonrisa en sus labios, de seguro ya estaba imaginándose a sí mismo con Hermione abrazada a él y dándole celos a Krum, tal y como había sucedido en cuarto, pero a la inversa...

"De acuerdo" –dijo suspirando. –"Pero os juro que como haga el ridículo y no me cojan será vuestra culpa y tendréis remordimientos. Que conste que lo hago para que os calléis ya y para taparle la boca a Malfoy ¿entendido?." –añadió de mala gana, pero su expresión aún se veía soñadora.

"¡Vale!" –dijeron Harry y Hermione, los dos con amplias sonrisas.

A partir del día siguiente habían ido a los terrenos todas las noches a entrenar con él. Hasta Hermione, que hacía años que nunca se había interesado por el Quidditch, lo hacía y practicaba con él. Pero luego pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Hermione, dolía recordar. Volvió entonces a poner la vista en la página de la revista por donde lo había abierto que contenía un artículo sobre Ron... El artículo que yo misma había escrito hacía años:

_**"Cómo convivir con Ronald Weasley durante Quince días"**_

_Soy la mejor amiga de Ronald Weasley, él es mi ídolo, es el mejor guardían de quidditch de Hogwarts, y va a ser el mejor guardián del mundo. Estoy orgullosa de él, durante estos días de convivencia yendo con él a los entrenamientos me he dado cuenta de lo que ha mejorado, tanto en el quidditch como personalmente; se ha comportado con nosotros como la mejor persona, siempre hablamos, es humilde, no se le sube la fama a la cabeza, tiene los pies puestos en tierra., es un chico guapo, amable, sencillo, valiente, etc. _

_Eso es lo que él quiere que diga y ya lo he hecho... Pero eso no es una relidad al menos para mí y alguien más. Puede ser que Ronald Weasley llegue lejos pero todo será gracias a mí y a otra persona. Sí, el chico valiente que vosotros veis tan famoso ahora no quería apuntarse a las pruebas. Tenía miedo y nosotros quisimos ayudarle, y le convencimos. Y con lo "buena" persona que es nos lo ha sabido agradecer de la "mejor" forma, ignorándonos. Para mí ya no es un amigo, lo amigos no te ignoran, no son arrogantes contigo, lo considero ahora mismo la peor persona del mundo aparte de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Siempre ha querido ser el centro de atención y gracías a nosotros lo ha conseguido. Así que, espero que disfrute de su fama, eso sí, sin mí. Porque lo que voy a decir lo va romper todo: _

_Tú, que me llamabas rata de biblioteca: yo seré eso, pero tú eres aún más rata que yo, no en ese sentido, eres una rata que va buscando fama por todos los rincones y nunca se cansa, siempre quiere más y más. _

_Tú, que me decías que era un traidora: no era tanta traición como lo que has hecho tú, tú por ser él más popular del colegio has dejado a tus amigos de lado._

_Tú, que te llamabas amigo nuestro, ahora que nos has abandonado yo te llamo enemigo. _

_Esto es lo que ha hecho su ídolo Ronald Weasley._

_Ahí tienes a toda la gente pendiente de tí, orgullosa de tí, peleándose por un autógrafo tuyo, queriéndote por ser el hombre más famoso del mundo._

_Con sólo 4 palabras voy a resumir este artículo:_

_TE ODIO RONALD WEASLEY_

_**Por Hermione Granger.**_

Ahí nació su odio hacia Ronald Weasley. Todo el dolor que sufrió fue quitando todo el amor que sentía hacia él; dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, pero en este caso fue al revés, lo quería más que a su vida y en unos días pasó a ser el que más odiaba. Hermione se había alejado de todo y de todos, cosa que Harry no hizo... Se celebraron muchas reuniones en Hogwarts de antiguos alumnos, pero no fue. Ahora no tenía casi ningún lazo con el mundo mágico. El único con el que se veía y se escribía era con Harry.

De todos modos, aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, Hermione seguía recordando a Ron, ya que es inevitable oír hablar de él por todos sitios. Pero, lo que más rabia le daba, era que todo el mundo conocía al Ronald Weasley famoso, rico, y guardián de los Chudley Cannons, y no al Ronald Weasley de Hogwarts que Hermione había amado una vez.

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg!.- El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Hermione descolgó y se puso el auricular en la oreja, aún ojeando la revista.

"¿Sí?" –preguntó no muy animada. Aún se sentía triste.

"Prepara las maletas enseguida" –dijo al otro lado, sin saludar, la voz de Richard Smith, el jefe de Hermione.

"Um, hola, Richard" –dijo Hermione sin prestar mucha atención. –"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" -¡Estupendo! Ahora que no estaba de humor tenía que trabajar.

"Entrevistar a un jugador de Quidditch durante el Mundial de Italia. Tendrás que ir allí en persona."-explicó Richard, que parecía muy animado.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?."- inquirió ella sin ganas: ¡Encima lejos!

"¡Quince días! Prepárate porque serán los quince días más importantes de tu vida." –dijo Richard, y Hermione se imaginó que estaría sentado en su sillón giratorio con las yemas de los dedos juntos y sonriendo muy contento. –"Le harás entrevistas a todo el equipo, pero especialmente a uno de ellos. ¡Ah! Te acompañará nuestro mejor reportero, ya sabes, Jonas. Joven pero eficaz."

"Muy bien..." –ironizó Hermione, sin querer saber más detalles, pero debía preguntar todo como buena periodista que era. "¿Puedo saber el nombre del jugador?"

"Esto te va a gustar: ¡Ronald Weasley!"

El teléfono resbaló de la mano de Hermione y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que resonó en la cabeza de ella, cortándose la llamada.

_**Comentarios de las autoras: **_

**LauWG: **Bueno, la verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa con este fic y creo que nos saldrá muy bien. Debo aclarar que la idea original fue de Toñy (o sea, cervatilla, si lo preferís) y que yo he ido poniendo ideas, pero sólo secundarias, y quizá sin importancia. Lo más que he hecho en este capítulo ha sido el principio hasta el Flash Back y luego corregir lo que Toñy escribió (jaja no me matesss xD) e ir añadiendo cosas para hacerlo más largo. Creo que ella se merece más merito... Eso es todo, es que quería quedase bien claro. Por otra parte, debemos decir que las actualizaciones no serán frecuentes, ya que es muy dificil escribirlo por separado y, que os diga ella, yo soy muy vaga jajaja. Así que, de todos modos, espero que os guste porque a mí me encantó. Besos a todos.

**Cervatilla: **Bueno, la verdad que yo también estoy orgullosa de este fic y estoy encantada de poder compartirlo con Lau ( la llamaria laura, pero no me sale lo siento) y bueno si en un principio se me ocurrió la idea base pero si lo hubiera hecho yo sola no hubiera salido ni la mitad de bien que lo que ha salido, us ideas me han encantado y también ella tiene su merito jajaja porque había montones de cosas por corregir jajajajajaja. y como ha dicho no esperéis actualizaciones frecuentes porque no estarán y ademas yo también soy muy vaga jajajaja. espero que os haya gustado. besos a todos.

**Aprovechamos también para invitaros a leer nuestros fics, es muy importante para nosotras un review así que si se pasan por ahí, dejad alguno.**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
